


Green

by flamesofunknown



Series: V's Drabbles uwu [4]
Category: Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, prompt: green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamesofunknown/pseuds/flamesofunknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green made him remember the Hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I came up with at school. The sentence beginnings are repetitive, but that is the style of the drabble. Its a little angsty, and open. But you can get the gist of it.

Green was the colour of the forest, the colour of leaves and grass.  
Green was the colour of Kokiri clothing, the colour of the Hero's tunic and hat.  
Green made him long for his hero; yet he, a shadow, could not follow where the Hero had gone.  
Green was not the colour of sorrow, or the colour of mourning, of someone gone to elsewhere.  
Green was those colours to him.  
Green was the colour he adopted to keep the memories of secret kisses and loving touches.  
Green made him remember adventure.  
Green was all he had now, what the shadow had left to himself.  
Green kept him whole.


End file.
